Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|Lyra Heartstrings (with Amethyst Star) waves hello to Twilight Sparkle, who doesn't notice at all. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Lyra Heartstrings stares in surprise as Twilight didn't say hi. How rude! Popular background ponies_S01E01.png‎ Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie looks so happy. Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine behind Twilight. Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine. S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Lemon Hearts, Derpy Hooves (first appearance), Lightning Bolt, and Minuette (again?) all behind Twilight and Spike. S1E01 Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy.png|What's she planning there with Derpy? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png|Daisy (obstructed), Berry Punch, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves. Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|You can see her tail. The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|Already, she's friends with Sweetie Drops. Bouncy Lyra Heartstrings.png|Overly happy. Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Berry Punch, Golden Harvest, Minuette, Twinkle, Shoeshine, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, and Cherry Berry look on in horror behind Twilight and Spike (Cloud Kicker and Medley can be seen in the air). Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Same as in the last, but sans Cloud Kicker, and with Medley on the ground. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|nightmare moon Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy Hooves. Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Dizzy Twister run for the party S1E02.png|Lyra Heartstrings running. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|Watching the Wonderbolts in Rainbow Dash's fantasy The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png|Who was that? Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Lyra Heartstrings in a crowd, looking impressed. Also seen are Derpy, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts. Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Lyra Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|Lyra Heartstrings trying to get the extra ticket off Twilight. Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Lyra crowding Twilight. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png|Getting ready to chase Twilight (did she lose weight?) Now chase S1E03.png|Having changed her eye color and hair decoration, Lyra Heartstrings is ready to pursue the target. Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|One of two purple-eyed Lyras in the crowd chasing Twilight. Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Applebuck Season Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Running about as the bunnies stampede, wrong eye color. The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png|With Sweetie Drops watching Applejack drag her trophy. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Lyra Heartstrings wants a muffin. Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png S1E4 Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Behind Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png|Lyra, walking passed Twilight and Spike. The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png|Behind Applejack. Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png|Near Trixie's eye. Crowd standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Behind Rarity. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Watching Twilight nervously run away. Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Double Lyra Heartstrings.png Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|What is she doing there? Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|An infamous Lyra Heartstrings moment. Shoeshine sitting right next. Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png|Lyra Heartstrings sure enjoys talking to Sweetie Drops. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Lyra still with Sweetie Drops. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Lyra with Twinkleshine, listening to Twilight. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Somepony's fantasizing around a stray bouquet that was supposedly part of the decorations. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png|Lyra and Sweetie Drops amazed by a parasprite. Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Poor Lyra Heartstrings, she doesn't seem so well. Winter Wrap Up S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png|Overly excited. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png|Lyra Heartstrings is working hard. The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Carrying hedgehogs on her back. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png|Lyra Heartstrings placing the nests. Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Tornado Bolt. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|Lyra hanging out with Lightning Bolt at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Lyra Heartstrings talking to Lightning Bolt. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|In the background behind Sweetie Belle. Fall Weather Friends Ponies cheer after AJ's bucking contest turn S01E13.png|Lyra, cheering with the ponies. Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Lyra Heartstrings and her cup. Tug of war S1E13.png|Lyra Heartstrings appears twice in this image: as a unicorn and as an Earth pony. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Lyra Heartstrings is at the fountain. Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Once more with Sweetie Drops. Suited For Success Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Lyra Heartstrings among others shocked at Rarity's dresses. Heartstring, Heartstring clone and Medley are unimpressed.png|Lyra Heartstrings and a clone (behind) look unimpressed. Medley looks shocked too. Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Sonic Rainboom Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|How did you get up there, Lyra? The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|There are 5 Lyra Heartstrings clones in episode 18. Green Isn't Your Color Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png|Lyra attending the fashion show Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Gasp! Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png S1E20 Upside down Fluttershy.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png S1E20 Happy audience.png S1E20 Happy audience 2.png Over a Barrel Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Lyra Heartstrings or Earth pony equivalent Lyra Heartstrings clone in Appleloosa. Lyra as an Earth pony ID S1E21.png|Lyra Heartstrings looks so adorable. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|There sure are a lot of ponies in Sugarcube Corner. Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|Lyra Heartstrings, lacking a horn. The Best Night Ever Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Lyra Heartstrings in a crowd singing after Twilight's verse in "At the Gala". Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Standing outside the VIP section with Lightning Bolt. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Lemon Hearts, Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Minuette are VIPs now. Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png|Watching Applejack wheel in her apple cake. Category:Character gallery pages